The Woman's Bible/''The Woman's Bible'' Repudiated
"THE WOMAN'S BIBLE" REPUDIATED. At the twenty-eighth annual convention of the National-American Woman Suffrage Association, held in Washington, D. C., in January, 1896, the following, was reported by the Committee on Resolutions: "That this Association is non-sectarian, being composed of persons of all shades of religious opinion, and that it has no official connection with the so-called 'Woman's Bible,' or any theological publication." Charlotte Perkins Stetson moved to amend by striking out everything after the word "opinion." Anna R. Simmons moved, as an amendment to the amendment, to omit the words "the so-called Woman's Bible, or." This was followed by a long and animated discussion, in which the following persons participated: Frances A. Williamson, Helen Morris Lewis, Annie L. Diggs, Carrie Chapman Catt, Rachel Foster Avery, Henry B. Blackwell, Laura M. Johns, Elizabeth U. Yates, Katie R. Addison, Alice Stone Blackwell and Rev. Anna Howard Shaw, speaking for the resolution; and Charlotte Perkins Stetson, Mary Bentley Thomas, J. B. Merwin, Clara B. Colby, Harriette A. Keyser, Lavina A. Hatch, Lillie Devereux Blake, Caroline Hallowell Miller, Victoria Conkling Whitney, Althea B. Stryker, and Cornelia H. Cary speaking against it. The President, Susan B. Anthony, left the chair and spoke with much earnestness against the adoption of the resolution as follows: "The one distinct feature of our Association has been the right of individual opinion for every member. We have been beset at every step with the cry that somebody was injuring the cause by the expression of some sentiments that differed with those held by the majority of mankind. The religious persecution of the ages has been done under what was claimed to be the command of God. I distrust those people who know so well what God wants them to do to their fellows, because it always coincides with their own desires. All the way along the history of our movement there has been this same contest on account of religious theories. Forty years ago one of our noblest men said to me: 'You would better never hold another convention than let Ernestine L. Rose stand on your platform,' because that talented and eloquent Polish woman, who ever stood for justice and freedom, did not believe in the plenary inspiration of the Bible. Did we banish Mrs. Rose? No, indeed! Every new generation of converts threshes over the same old straw. Twenty-five years ago a prominent woman, who stood on our platform for the first time, wanted us to pass a resolution that we were not free lovers; and I was not more shocked than I am to-day at this attempt. The question is whether you will sit in judgment on one who has questioned the Divine inspiration of certain passages in the Bible derogatory to women. If she had written approvingly of these passages, you would not have brought in this resolution because you thought the cause might be injured among the liberals in religion. In other words, if she had written your views, you would not have considered a resolution necessary. To pass this one is to set back the hands on the dial of reform. It is the reviving of the old time censorship, which I hoped we had outgrown. "What you should do is to say to outsiders that a Christian has neither more nor less rights in our Association than an atheist. When our platform becomes too narrow for people of all creeds and of no creeds, I myself shall not stand upon it. Many things have been said and done by our orthodox friends that I have felt to be extremely harmful to our cause; but I should no more consent to a resolution denouncing them than I shall consent to this. Who is to draw the line? Who can tell now whether Mrs. Stanton's commentaries may not prove a great help to woman's emancipation from old superstitions that have barred her way? Lucretia Mott at first thought Mrs. Stanton had injured the cause of all woman's other rights by insisting upon the demand for suffrage, but she had sense enough not to bring in a resolution against it. In 1860, when Mrs. Stanton made a speech before the New York Legislature in favor of a bill making drunkenness a cause for divorce, there was a general cry among the friends that she had killed the woman's cause. I shall be pained beyond expression if the delegates here are so narrow and illiberal as to adopt this resolution. You would better not begin resolving against individual action or you will find no limit. This year it is Mrs. Stanton; next year it may be me or one of yourselves who will be the victim. "Are you going to cater to the whims and prejudices of people who have no intelligent knowledge of what they condemn? If we do not inspire in woman a broad and catholic spirit, they will fail, when enfranchised, to constitute that power for better government which we have always claimed for them. You would better educate ten women into the practice of liberal principles than to organize ten thousand on a platform of intolerance and bigotry. I pray you, vote for religious liberty, without censorship or inquisition. This resolution, adopted, will be a vote of censure upon a woman who is without a peer in intellectual and statesmanlike ability; one who has stood for half a century the acknowledged leader of progressive thought and demand in regard to all matters pertaining to the absolute freedom of women." The Resolution was then adopted by a vote of 53 to 41. "The Truth shall make you free."—John viii., 32- THE END. Advertisements from original, Vol. 2 "Of all Magazines the most American in interest." The National Magazine. A MONTHLY ILLUSTRATED MAGAZINE OF THE BEST READING FOR THE HOME. BRIGHT, TIMELY AND ORIGINAL. FOR SALE BY ALL NEWSDEALERS AND IN THE TRAINS. PRICE 10 CENTS. "It is only $1.00 per annum, and is equal to some that charge thrice that price."—NEW ERA, Pa. It is the aim of THE NATIONAL to differentiate itself from other monthlies by devoting its pages FIRST, to subjects that are of distinctly American nature and of current American interest, and second, to whatever foreign topics are deserving of occasional attention. Each number contains five or six profusely illustrated articles, several of the most readable short stories published, and the regular club women and literary departments. THE NATIONAL began in November, 1896, the publication of what is proving itself to be "THE MOST REMARKABLE MAGAZINE SERIAL OF THE YEAR," entitled: CHRIST AND HIS TIME. BY DALLAS LORE SHARP. AN INTENSELY INTERESTING HISTORY OF THE WORLD'S GREATEST PERSONALITY. Written for the Average Magazine Reader. TO BE ILLUSTRATED FROM THE FAMOUS PAINTINGS OF THE WORLD. THIS serial, which began In November, of 1896, will be completed In the March, 1896, Issue. Persons wishing the entire serial can secure It by sending $1.00 to publishers. Each number as it appears keeps notably abreast of the best that is in American life, making the magazine one of the most readable of the ten cent publications. CLUB WOMEN AND THEIR WORK. THE NATIONAL publishes monthly an intensely interesting department under the above title. Short articles appear on live subjects by prominent club women throughout the country. Mrs. Ellen M. Henrotin has articles in the October and January issues. In November, Alice Ives Breed is a contributor. The work of the different clubs receives full attention. NATIONAL QUESTION CLASS. This is a new department just established. Fifteen questions in art, literature and current topics are given each month, and FOUR PRIZES are awarded for the four best sets of answers. Every subscriber to THE NATIONAL becomes a member of this class by merely writing for a certificate of entry. The search for the answers to these fifteen questions monthly is not only a pleasure but an education. Mothers should have their children try these contests. Your newsdealer will sell you THE NATIONAL or take your subscription. The W. W. Potter Co., Arthur W. Tarbell, Editor. 91 Bedford Street, Boston, Mass. JOE. M. CHAPPLE, Publisher. A MONTHLY MAGAZINE Subscription $2.50 a Year. 25 Cents a Copy. THE ARENA Edited by John Clark Ridpath, LL.D. To preserve for the people one unmuzzled organ of Public Opinion in which Truth is the criterion and the Betterment of Conditions the end and aim,—such is the purpose of The Arena. —The Editor. Specimen Copy Free The Arena Company Copley Square Boston For sale by all booksellers. Sent postpaid on receipt of price. THE NESTOR OF THE MAGAZINES "According to Homer, Nestor, the old warrior and the wise counselor of the Greeks, had ruled over three generations of men, and was wise as the immortal gods." THE NORTH AMERICAN REVIEW has been in the van of American thought for more than three-quarters of a century, ranking always with the best and most influential periodicals in the world. It is the mouthpiece of the men who know most about the great topics on which Americans require to be informed from month to month, its contributors being the leaders of thought and action in every field. Those who would take counsel of the highest knowledge on the .affairs of the time, and learn what is to be said regarding them by the recognized authorities on both sides, must therefore read The North American Review, the Nestor of the magazines. The North American Review constantly offers to the public a programme of writers and essays that excite the reader and gratify the intellectual appetite. In this respect there is no other magazine that approaches it.—New York Sun. The North American Review is ahead of any magazine this country has ever seen in the importance of the topics it discusses and the eminence of its contributors.—Albany Argus. No other magazine in the world so fully and fairly presents the opinions of the leading writers and thinkers on all questions of public interest as The North American Review.—Boston Journal. This magazine has for more than eighty years, within its own well- defined lines, stood at the head of monthly publications.—Chicago Record. Presents the best current thought on the topics it treats of. It appeals to a field above mere popularity, and it stands there pre-eminent.—Wheeling Intelligencer. Cannot be ignored by the reader who keeps along with current discussion.—Indianapolis Journal. 50 Cents a Number, $5.00 a Year. The North American Review, 291 Fifth Avenue, New York. THE WOMAN'S TRIBUNE ONE DOLLAR A YEAR Published Fortnightly at 1325 Tenth Street, N, W., Washington, D. C. (Founded in 1883 at Beatrice, Neb.) The Woman's Tribune is one of the two National Woman Suffrage papers in the United States, and being published at the National Capital, has many points of advantage. It reports all important features of National and State work of Woman Suffrage Associations; gives a summary of whatever relates to the advancement of women and general progress; has choice poetry, book reviews, a corner for Zintka Lanuni and her friends, and much that is of interest to all members of the family. Elizabeth Cady Stanton writes for the Tribune. Valuable books offered as premiums. Send ten cents for five sample copies. Clara Bewick Colby, Editor and Publisher. Mrs. Clara Bewick Colby is prepared to lecture for Woman's Clubs and Literary Societies on Reform, Literary and Historical Topics. Send for circulars to 1325 Tenth St., N. W., Washington, D. C. ———————————— WOMAN, CHURCH AND STATE. By Matilda Joslyn Gage. This is Mrs. Gage's latest and crowning work. It is the book to show how the Church has enslaved women, and kept and keeps her in an inferior position. Every woman ought to read it. Every liberal man and woman will want it. Cloth, $2.00; Half Leather, $3.00. (Complete in One Vol.) Address Matilda Joslyn Gage, 120 Fleurnoy St., Chicago, Ill. FREE THOUGHT MAGAZINE H. L. Green . . . Editor and Publisher. Price:—$ 1.00 a Year; 15 Cents a Single Copy. Editorial Contributors: Judge C. B. Waite, Thaddeus B. Wakeman, B. F. Underwood, Helen H. Gardener, George Jacob Holyoake Testimonials: Col. Robert G. Ingersoll: "Every Liberal in this country ought to take the Free Thought Magazine, and I hope they will." Elizabeth Cady Stanton: "I like the Free Thought Magazine because it breathes the spirit of liberty. It deserves the support of all Liberal thinkers." Hon. Geo. W. Julian: "It fills a place and meets a want which is not supplied by any other publication, and it deserves the support and encouragement of all true Liberals." Helen H. Gardener: "I have always liked and admired the Free Thought Magazine. I am glad to hear it is to be enlarged though I am sure that all of us were satisfied with it before." Hon. D. K. Tenney: "It stands decidedly in the front rank of publications designed to clear the religious atmosphere of the delusions, superstitions and dogmas which for so many centuries have misled and cursed the world. It deserves the sympathy and support of all who favor the highest thought on gravest subjects." B. F. Underwood: "The Free Thought Magazine, which has steadily improved from the first, is now a publication that reflects great credit upon its editor and corps of contributors. It contains many strong and fine articles. Free Thinkers everywhere ought to sustain it handsomely by taking it, and by making an effort to induce others to subscribe." T. B. Wakeman, Esq.: "I do hereby solemnly certify that, in my humble but honest belief, the improved Free Thought Magazine is the greatest and best Free Thought and Liberal Organ of all real or would-be emancipated souls in the United States, and that its regular perusal is the most healthy and effective means of grace possible for such souls to enjoy, and to impart to others to secure their salvation in this world." Address Free Thought Magazine, 218 E. Indiana St., Chicago, Ill. ———————————— William Us Hewitt Book, Magazine And Newspaper Printer 24-26 Vandewater Street, Near Frankfort Street. New York City THE PACIFIC EMPIRE A Weekly Publication Conducted By Women For Women. It is devoted to the interests of women and the development of art and literature in the Pacific Northwest. It contains serial and short stories depicting true characters and original types of the Wild West; "Household Work," "What to Wear," "Literary Comment," and "Woman's Work" filling its pages. It is the one woman's journal of the Pacific Coast. Subscription Price, $1.00 per Year in Advance. L. M. Miller, C. C. Coggswell, Editors. Address Tire Pacific Expire Portland, Ore. ———————————— Barr-Dinwiddie Printing and Bookbinding Company Greenville, Jersey City, N. J. Fine Bindings a Specialty. THE BOSTON INVESTIGATOR Lemuel K. Washburn, Editor. Ralph Washburn Chainey, Associate Editor. The Oldest and Most Progressive Reform Journal in the United States. The Investigator is devoted to Universal Mental Liberty. For more than sixty years this paper has maintained the battle for Liberty against a world of opposition. It has borne the brunt of the battle. Thus it may well be called "the tried and true friend of human rights." It has had for its grand aim the elevation of man through the truth and moral education. In short, the Investigator is the people's paper. Col. R. G. Ingersoll says of it: "It is the best of all the Liberal papers." Published every Saturday, at $3.00 per year, by the Boston Investigator Publishing Co., at the Paine Memorial Building, 9 Appleton Street, Boston, Mass. Specimen Copies Free. Address The Boston Investigator Co. Paine Memorial Building, Appleton St., Boston, Mass. ———————————— SUBSCRIBE FOR THE WISCONSIN CITIZEN A monthly paper published by the Wisconsin Equal Suffrage Association at Brodhead, Wisconsin Helen H. Charlton Editor Price Twenty-five Cents per Year End of Project Gutenberg's The Woman's Bible, by Elizabeth Cady Stanton *** END OF THIS PROJECT GUTENBERG EBOOK THE WOMAN'S BIBLE *** ***** This file should be named 9880.txt or 9880.zip ***** This and all associated files of various formats will be found in: http://www.gutenberg.org/9/8/8/9880/ Produced by Carrie Lorenz and John B. Hare Updated editions will replace the previous one—the old editions will be renamed. Creating the works from public domain print editions means that no one owns a United States copyright in these works, so the Foundation (and you!) can copy and distribute it in the United States without permission and without paying copyright royalties. Special rules, set forth in the General Terms of Use part of this license, apply to copying and distributing Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works to protect the PROJECT GUTENBERG-tm concept and trademark. Project Gutenberg is a registered trademark, and may not be used if you charge for the eBooks, unless you receive specific permission. If you do not charge anything for copies of this eBook, complying with the rules is very easy. You may use this eBook for nearly any purpose such as creation of derivative works, reports, performances and research. They may be modified and printed and given away—you may do practically ANYTHING with public domain eBooks. Redistribution is subject to the trademark license, especially commercial redistribution. *** START: FULL LICENSE *** THE FULL PROJECT GUTENBERG LICENSE PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU DISTRIBUTE OR USE THIS WORK To protect the Project Gutenberg-tm mission of promoting the free distribution of electronic works, by using or distributing this work (or any other work associated in any way with the phrase "Project Gutenberg"), you agree to comply with all the terms of the Full Project Gutenberg-tm License (available with this file or online at http://gutenberg.net/license). Section 1. General Terms of Use and Redistributing Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works 1.A. By reading or using any part of this Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work, you indicate that you have read, understand, agree to and accept all the terms of this license and intellectual property (trademark/copyright) agreement. If you do not agree to abide by all the terms of this agreement, you must cease using and return or destroy all copies of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works in your possession. If you paid a fee for obtaining a copy of or access to a Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work and you do not agree to be bound by the terms of this agreement, you may obtain a refund from the person or entity to whom you paid the fee as set forth in paragraph 1.E.8. 1.B. "Project Gutenberg" is a registered trademark. It may only be used on or associated in any way with an electronic work by people who agree to be bound by the terms of this agreement. There are a few things that you can do with most Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works even without complying with the full terms of this agreement. See paragraph 1.C below. There are a lot of things you can do with Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works if you follow the terms of this agreement and help preserve free future access to Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works. See paragraph 1.E below. 1.C. The Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation ("the Foundation" or PGLAF), owns a compilation copyright in the collection of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works. Nearly all the individual works in the collection are in the public domain in the United States. If an individual work is in the public domain in the United States and you are located in the United States, we do not claim a right to prevent you from copying, distributing, performing, displaying or creating derivative works based on the work as long as all references to Project Gutenberg are removed. Of course, we hope that you will support the Project Gutenberg-tm mission of promoting free access to electronic works by freely sharing Project Gutenberg-tm works in compliance with the terms of this agreement for keeping the Project Gutenberg-tm name associated with the work. You can easily comply with the terms of this agreement by keeping this work in the same format with its attached full Project Gutenberg-tm License when you share it without charge with others. 1.D. The copyright laws of the place where you are located also govern what you can do with this work. Copyright laws in most countries are in a constant state of change. If you are outside the United States, check the laws of your country in addition to the terms of this agreement before downloading, copying, displaying, performing, distributing or creating derivative works based on this work or any other Project Gutenberg-tm work. The Foundation makes no representations concerning the copyright status of any work in any country outside the United States. 1.E. Unless you have removed all references to Project Gutenberg: 1.E.1. The following sentence, with active links to, or other immediate access to, the full Project Gutenberg-tm License must appear prominently whenever any copy of a Project Gutenberg-tm work (any work on which the phrase "Project Gutenberg" appears, or with which the phrase "Project Gutenberg" is associated) is accessed, displayed, performed, viewed, copied or distributed: This eBook is for the use of anyone anywhere at no cost and with almost no restrictions whatsoever. You may copy it, give it away or re-use it under the terms of the Project Gutenberg License included with this eBook or online at www.gutenberg.net 1.E.2. If an individual Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work is derived from the public domain (does not contain a notice indicating that it is posted with permission of the copyright holder), the work can be copied and distributed to anyone in the United States without paying any fees or charges. If you are redistributing or providing access to a work with the phrase "Project Gutenberg" associated with or appearing on the work, you must comply either with the requirements of paragraphs 1.E.1 through 1.E.7 or obtain permission for the use of the work and the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark as set forth in paragraphs 1.E.8 or 1.E.9. 1.E.3. If an individual Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work is posted with the permission of the copyright holder, your use and distribution must comply with both paragraphs 1.E.1 through 1.E.7 and any additional terms imposed by the copyright holder. Additional terms will be linked to the Project Gutenberg-tm License for all works posted with the permission of the copyright holder found at the beginning of this work. 1.E.4. Do not unlink or detach or remove the full Project Gutenberg-tm License terms from this work, or any files containing a part of this work or any other work associated with Project Gutenberg-tm. 1.E.5. Do not copy, display, perform, distribute or redistribute this electronic work, or any part of this electronic work, without prominently displaying the sentence set forth in paragraph 1.E.1 with active links or immediate access to the full terms of the Project Gutenberg-tm License. 1.E.6. You may convert to and distribute this work in any binary, compressed, marked up, nonproprietary or proprietary form, including any word processing or hypertext form. However, if you provide access to or distribute copies of a Project Gutenberg-tm work in a format other than "Plain Vanilla ASCII" or other format used in the official version posted on the official Project Gutenberg-tm web site (www.gutenberg.net), you must, at no additional cost, fee or expense to the user, provide a copy, a means of exporting a copy, or a means of obtaining a copy upon request, of the work in its original "Plain Vanilla ASCII" or other form. Any alternate format must include the full Project Gutenberg-tm License as specified in paragraph 1.E.1. 1.E.7. Do not charge a fee for access to, viewing, displaying, performing, copying or distributing any Project Gutenberg-tm works unless you comply with paragraph 1.E.8 or 1.E.9. 1.E.8. You may charge a reasonable fee for copies of or providing access to or distributing Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works provided that - You pay a royalty fee of 20% of the gross profits you derive from the use of Project Gutenberg-tm works calculated using the method you already use to calculate your applicable taxes. The fee is owed to the owner of the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark, but he has agreed to donate royalties under this paragraph to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation. Royalty payments must be paid within 60 days following each date on which you prepare (or are legally required to prepare) your periodic tax returns. Royalty payments should be clearly marked as such and sent to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation at the address specified in Section 4, "Information about donations to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation." - You provide a full refund of any money paid by a user who notifies you in writing (or by e-mail) within 30 days of receipt that s/he does not agree to the terms of the full Project Gutenberg-tm License. You must require such a user to return or destroy all copies of the works possessed in a physical medium and discontinue all use of and all access to other copies of Project Gutenberg-tm works. - You provide, in accordance with paragraph 1.F.3, a full refund of any money paid for a work or a replacement copy, if a defect in the electronic work is discovered and reported to you within 90 days of receipt of the work. - You comply with all other terms of this agreement for free distribution of Project Gutenberg-tm works. 1.E.9. If you wish to charge a fee or distribute a Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work or group of works on different terms than are set forth in this agreement, you must obtain permission in writing from both the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation and Michael Hart, the owner of the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark. Contact the Foundation as set forth in Section 3 below. 1.F. 1.F.1. Project Gutenberg volunteers and employees expend considerable effort to identify, do copyright research on, transcribe and proofread public domain works in creating the Project Gutenberg-tm collection. Despite these efforts, Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works, and the medium on which they may be stored, may contain "Defects," such as, but not limited to, incomplete, inaccurate or corrupt data, transcription errors, a copyright or other intellectual property infringement, a defective or damaged disk or other medium, a computer virus, or computer codes that damage or cannot be read by your equipment. 1.F.2. LIMITED WARRANTY, DISCLAIMER OF DAMAGES - Except for the "Right of Replacement or Refund" described in paragraph 1.F.3, the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation, the owner of the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark, and any other party distributing a Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work under this agreement, disclaim all liability to you for damages, costs and expenses, including legal fees. YOU AGREE THAT YOU HAVE NO REMEDIES FOR NEGLIGENCE, STRICT LIABILITY, BREACH OF WARRANTY OR BREACH OF CONTRACT EXCEPT THOSE PROVIDED IN PARAGRAPH 1.F.3. YOU AGREE THAT THE FOUNDATION, THE TRADEMARK OWNER, AND ANY DISTRIBUTOR UNDER THIS AGREEMENT WILL NOT BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR ACTUAL, DIRECT, INDIRECT, CONSEQUENTIAL, PUNITIVE OR INCIDENTAL DAMAGES EVEN IF YOU GIVE NOTICE OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. 1.F.3. LIMITED RIGHT OF REPLACEMENT OR REFUND - If you discover a defect in this electronic work within 90 days of receiving it, you can receive a refund of the money (if any) you paid for it by sending a written explanation to the person you received the work from. If you received the work on a physical medium, you must return the medium with your written explanation. The person or entity that provided you with the defective work may elect to provide a replacement copy in lieu of a refund. If you received the work electronically, the person or entity providing it to you may choose to give you a second opportunity to receive the work electronically in lieu of a refund. If the second copy is also defective, you may demand a refund in writing without further opportunities to fix the problem. 1.F.4. Except for the limited right of replacement or refund set forth in paragraph 1.F.3, this work is provided to you 'AS-IS' WITH NO OTHER WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTIBILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PURPOSE. 1.F.5. Some states do not allow disclaimers of certain implied warranties or the exclusion or limitation of certain types of damages. If any disclaimer or limitation set forth in this agreement violates the law of the state applicable to this agreement, the agreement shall be interpreted to make the maximum disclaimer or limitation permitted by the applicable state law. The invalidity or unenforceability of any provision of this agreement shall not void the remaining provisions. 1.F.6. INDEMNITY - You agree to indemnify and hold the Foundation, the trademark owner, any agent or employee of the Foundation, anyone providing copies of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works in accordance with this agreement, and any volunteers associated with the production, promotion and distribution of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works, harmless from all liability, costs and expenses, including legal fees, that arise directly or indirectly from any of the following which you do or cause to occur: (a) distribution of this or any Project Gutenberg-tm work, (b) alteration, modification, or additions or deletions to any Project Gutenberg-tm work, and © any Defect you cause. Section 2. Information about the Mission of Project Gutenberg-tm Project Gutenberg-tm is synonymous with the free distribution of electronic works in formats readable by the widest variety of computers including obsolete, old, middle-aged and new computers. It exists because of the efforts of hundreds of volunteers and donations from people in all walks of life. Volunteers and financial support to provide volunteers with the assistance they need are critical to reaching Project Gutenberg-tm's goals and ensuring that the Project Gutenberg-tm collection will remain freely available for generations to come. In 2001, the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation was created to provide a secure and permanent future for Project Gutenberg-tm and future generations. To learn more about the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation and how your efforts and donations can help, see Sections 3 and 4 and the Foundation web page at http://www.pglaf.org. Section 3. Information about the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation The Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation is a non profit 501©(3) educational corporation organized under the laws of the state of Mississippi and granted tax exempt status by the Internal Revenue Service. The Foundation's EIN or federal tax identification number is 64-6221541. Its 501©(3) letter is posted at http://pglaf.org/fundraising. Contributions to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation are tax deductible to the full extent permitted by U.S. federal laws and your state's laws. The Foundation's principal office is located at 4557 Melan Dr. S. Fairbanks, AK, 99712., but its volunteers and employees are scattered throughout numerous locations. Its business office is located at 809 North 1500 West, Salt Lake City, UT 84116, (801) 596-1887, email business@pglaf.org. Email contact links and up to date contact information can be found at the Foundation's web site and official page at http://pglaf.org For additional contact information: Dr. Gregory B. Newby Chief Executive and Director gbnewby@pglaf.org Section 4. Information about Donations to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation Project Gutenberg-tm depends upon and cannot survive without wide spread public support and donations to carry out its mission of increasing the number of public domain and licensed works that can be freely distributed in machine readable form accessible by the widest array of equipment including outdated equipment. Many small donations ($1 to $5,000) are particularly important to maintaining tax exempt status with the IRS. The Foundation is committed to complying with the laws regulating charities and charitable donations in all 50 states of the United States. Compliance requirements are not uniform and it takes a considerable effort, much paperwork and many fees to meet and keep up with these requirements. We do not solicit donations in locations where we have not received written confirmation of compliance. To SEND DONATIONS or determine the status of compliance for any particular state visit http://pglaf.org While we cannot and do not solicit contributions from states where we have not met the solicitation requirements, we know of no prohibition against accepting unsolicited donations from donors in such states who approach us with offers to donate. International donations are gratefully accepted, but we cannot make any statements concerning tax treatment of donations received from outside the United States. U.S. laws alone swamp our small staff. Please check the Project Gutenberg Web pages for current donation methods and addresses. Donations are accepted in a number of other ways including including checks, online payments and credit card donations. To donate, please visit: http://pglaf.org/donate Section 5. General Information About Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works. Professor Michael S. Hart is the originator of the Project Gutenberg-tm concept of a library of electronic works that could be freely shared with anyone. For thirty years, he produced and distributed Project Gutenberg-tm eBooks with only a loose network of volunteer support. Project Gutenberg-tm eBooks are often created from several printed editions, all of which are confirmed as Public Domain in the U.S. unless a copyright notice is included. Thus, we do not necessarily keep eBooks in compliance with any particular paper edition. Most people start at our Web site which has the main PG search facility: http://www.gutenberg.net This Web site includes information about Project Gutenberg-tm, including how to make donations to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation, how to help produce our new eBooks, and how to subscribe to our email newsletter to hear about new eBooks.